Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing for browsing information on a Web site.
Background Art
In general, a client apparatus needs to perform data communication with a server apparatus which saves data on a Web site in order to display a page of the Web site on a screen of the client apparatus. A communication protocol called HTTP (hypertext transfer protocol) which is developed by the IETF® (The Internet Engineering Task Force) is used for the data communication. The version of HTTP generally used is 1.1 and is denoted as HTTP/1.1. HTTP/1.1 is a widespread communication protocol.
Recently, the data amount of a content contained on a Web site increases dramatically, and many Web sites contain animation and interactions. Consequently, a mechanism for communicating data at a high speed is required of HTTP. Therefore, the IETF® starts to develop HTTP/2 serving as the next-generation version of HTTP (see NPL 1). HTTP/2 has a function of compressing a header when transmitting/receiving the header between a client apparatus and a server apparatus (see NPL 2), and a function of communicating data by giving it priority. It is therefore expected that a communication speed improves.
When utilizing HTTP/2, the client apparatus first inquires of the server apparatus whether HTTP/2 is available. If it is found that HTTP/2 is available as a result of the inquiry, HTTP/2 starts communication. On the other hand, if it is found that HTTP/2 is unavailable, HTTP/1.1 starts communication. Note that communication by HTTP/2 is not necessary, and the client apparatus may start communication by HTTP/1.1 without making the inquiry.